Colt LMG
}} The Colt LMG is an American Light Machine Gun member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked by default. History The Colt Automatic Rifle or the Colt Light Machine Gun (Colt LMG) is an open-bolt, fully-automatic firearm developed by Colt Defense that chambers the 5.56x4mm NATO round. The design is based on the M16A2/A4 and the handguard has a distinct squared-off shape, a vertical grip and a carrying handle alongside an integrated bipod. The Colt LMG is one of many Squad automatic weapon-type firearms developed from the AR-15. The overall name of the weapon family was a derivative of the AR-15 by adding Colt to the name, which resulted in the CAR-15 where the name stood for Colt Automatic Rifle-15. Other names include the Colt CMG-1 Machine Gun and the CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle. In-Game ''General Information The Colt LMG is one of the faster-firing LMGs available in Phantom Forces, firing at 700 RPM and falling just behind the Rate of Fire (RoF) of the MG36 (750 RPM). As compensation for its fast RoF, the Colt LMG has somewhat high vertical recoil and low minimum damage in comparison to other LMGs, being a 6-Shot-Kill (6SK) at longer ranges, which is much below par compared to other LMGs, which are either a 4SK or 5SK at long range. But it makes up for this by being a 3SK at close range. When excluding headshot multipliers, it has the fastest Time To Kill (TTK) of all LMGs. The Colt LMG's magazine capacity is slightly higher than average for its class, at 60 rounds. In fact, it has the third-highest magazine capacity in the game, only bested by the aforementioned MG36 and M60 (Both of which have a magazine capacity of 100 rounds). In terms of reserve ammunition capacity, it is 4th highest out of all the LMGs at 180 rounds, being beaten by the L86, SCAR HAMR, MG36, and M60, but better than the AUG HBAR and both RPK models. This is a decent reserve size for this class and works to help the user from running out of ammunition too quickly when using the Colt LMG, especially since it will require more shots at medium range and beyond compared to the other LMGs. Usage & Tactics This is a Close Quarters Combat (CQC) focused LMG, having a good RoF and high damage. Because it is inferior to other LMGs ar long range, this weapon should be treated more like a carbine or CQC focused Assault Rifle, which is where the Colt LMG will shine. Despite these shortcomings, the large magazine capacity of this gun will help greatly when facing multiple enemies, and the quicker reload for an LMG makes this weapon even better suited for combat against more than one foe, as the time the user will spend reloading is reduced, lowering the chance of an enemy spotting the user and eliminating them while they are reloading. It is recommended that the Colt LMG be used with an Optic, such as a Red-Dot-Sight (RDS), due to the obtrusive iron sights. This can dramatically improve the weapon as the optic allows for better sight accuracy when spraying. It also means easier target acquisition both in CQC and at longer ranges due to the clearer sight picture, making the Colt LMG easier to use. It also makes it better against hordes or groups of enemies in conjunction with its 60-round magazine. Conclusion The Colt LMG is a CQC focused LMG, able to outperform some PDWs and most ARs normal TTK. With double the capacity of most ARs and a higher maximum damage, it can comfortably compete at close range with weapons such as the M4A1. However, the higher recoil of the weapon does make longer ranged engagements more difficult and compared to PDWs and ARs and the reload can be a detriment, especially at close range. The Colt is a good choice for players who like a high-capacity CQC weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Large magazine capacity. * Good RoF for its category. * Devastating suppression for its firerate. * 3SK at close range. * Good TTK at close range. * Unlocked by default. Cons: * Low minimum damage for an LMG. * High muzzle flash. * Restricted to full-auto. * Moderate recoil. * Slow mobility speed. * Front sight remains even when an optic is attached - can obstruct view on target. * Slow reload speed for an AR-15 based weapon. * Poor sight picture without attachments. Trivia * The model in-game is that of the M16A2 LMG as indicated by the bipod and fixed carrying handle. * Despite the fact that it has a fixed carrying handle, equipping an optic will remove the carrying handle. * Although the Colt LMG in real life is an open-bolt weapon, meaning it cannot have a round in the chamber, the magazine capacity in-game is 60+1. * The Colt LMG in-game is missing its distinctive ribbed vertical grip, a feature that makes the Colt LMG unique. * The Colt LMG like most other LMGs in game, has an unusable bipod. * Although the Colt LMG in-game is shown with a 60-round quad-stack magazine, in real life, it is typically used with either standard 30-round STANAG magazines or a 100 Beta-C drum. * It is one of the few automatic primary weapons in-game to only have one fire mode, the other three being the M60, M231, and the AUG HBAR. * The Colt LMG replaced the M60 as the starter LMG. * The Colt LMG's reload resembles other AR-15 Family members' reload, but is much slower when pushing in a new magazine. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:AR-15 Family Category:Support Class Category:Starter Weapons Category:Weaponry